Confía en mí Te Amo
by LiliumViridem
Summary: La luna de miel perfecta para los recien casados, pero un accidente evita que sigan juntos. Acaso, tan solo unas palabras podrán ser el soporte para un amor, que todos creen que es perjudicial. "Creo que le ha afectado su muerte..." "Me lo prometió" "Confía en mí. Te Amo." One-shot.


**Confía en mí. Te Amo.**

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a las CLAMP. La historia es mía.

**N.A: **Hermosos lectores. Me he ausentado mucho, lo sé. Pero el colegio no me deja hacer casi nada. Espero y esta pequeña historia les guste. Dejen Review.

* * *

Yo solo quiero verlo a él. Solo a él.

Por más que lo busco entre la multitud, no lo veo. Me siento agobiada. ¿Dónde estás Shaoran?

Me quito la sonda que me han puesto las enfermeras y corro con desesperación esperando ver esa cara que tanto amo…

Pero no está. Caigo sobre mis rodillas y comienzo a sollozar. Grito con dolor, demasiado fuerte, pero ya nada importa. Esto hace que Naoko, una de las enfermeras, me encuentre y como ha hecho desde hace dos semanas me abraza y me lleva pacientemente a mi habitación del hospital.

Llevo días sin ver a Shaoran. Nos casamos y como regalo de bodas Meilling nos regaló dos boletos para un crucero que desembarcaría en el hermoso Hawai.

Todo fue… tan rápido, hubo una tormenta, el capitán no podía controlar la nave, cientos de personas corriendo por su vida, yo no quería dejarlo, había espacio para él en el barco salvavidas pero él no quiso subir

—Aún hay más personas por ayudar, tienes que ir tu primero amor, mantente a salvo. Confía en mí, yo iré detrás de ti. Te amo.

Fue lo último que escuche de él. No lo quería dejar, pero como toda chica enamorada, confíe en él. Debí haberme bajado ¿Por qué no me quede con Shaoran? ¿Por qué no fui más insistente?

Días después el equipo de rescate encontró la balsa donde me encontraba. Durante el tiempo de espera, no hablaba, solo movía la cabeza para contestar. Me llevaron a un hospital, junto con las demás personas que sufrían de hipotermia o algún otro malestar físico. En mi caso, me llevaron a la sección de Psicología.

Todos estaban preocupados de que casi no decía palabra alguna. Los doctores susurraban delante de mí, que quizás se tratara del trauma que viví durante el accidente y él que mi esposo hubiera muerto.

— ¡No, Shaoran está vivo, el me lo prometió, el venía detrás de mí!

Les decía pero no me escuchaban, solo le daban indicaciones a la enfermera y me sedaban.

Ayer llegó Meilling. Se veía bastante triste, yo no sabía que decir. Ella solo llegó a mi habitación y me abrazó con toda la fuerza que tenía en ese momento. Lloró. Nunca antes la había visto llorar. Para mí, la persona más fuerte en el mundo era Meilling, claro después de Shaoran, pero en esta ocasión la vi quebrada. Esos ojos que siempre estaban llenos de vida, ahora lucían apagados. ¿Yo me veré así?

Después de un rato de hablar con sentimientos, Meilling pudo articular palabra.

— En serio, lo siento mucho Sakura, pero no lo encuentran. Así que lo han dado por perdido— me quede inmóvil, palidecí de la impresión, comencé a ausentarme— ¡No! ¡Sakura Escúchame! Lo han dejado de buscar, Tienes que seguir con tu vida. Piensa que a él no le gustaría verte así. Desde el cielo…

— No, Shaoran no está muerto, el me lo prometió. Él tiene que ven-venir a-a mí — mis palabras se entrecortaban por las lágrimas y uno que otro gimoteo.

Meilling comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Volvió a abrazarme.

Días después, todo se volvió rutina. Todas las mañanas despertaba sin recuerdo alguno, buscando a Shaoran, corriendo por los pasillos, llorando, gritando, pero él no venía. Entonces llegaba Naoko y me abraza. En ese momento recordaba todo y volvía a guardar silencio.

Al pasar el tiempo, ya no corría, ya no lloraba, solo me quedaba callada. Sin hablar.

Han pasado ya 4 meses y no ha habido noticias de Shaoran. Yo, sigo con mi voto de silencio. Mi voz… solo es de él. En las últimas 3 semanas, una chica llamada Misako, me ha enseñado el lenguaje de señas. Me felicitó. Creo que he aprendido rápido, tanto así, que casi ya puedo sostener una conversación algo complicada. Hoy me dan de alta. Mi hermano y padre han venido por mí, junto con Meilling. Los quiero, han sido un gran apoyo para mí en estos días y más que todo, les agradezco que hayan respetado mi decisión del voto de silencio, los psicólogos, mencionaron que podría llegar a ser algo perjudicial, pero ellos, tomando el riesgo, me apoyaron en esta decisión, para iniciar este largo camino.

Meilling me pasa el brazo por los hombros y me da un fuerte apretón. Touya, aprovechando, hace un abrazo-sándwich, envolviéndonos a Meilling y a mí. Me hace sentir cálida, pero no lo suficiente, no como me hacía sentir Shaoran.

Camino hacia la salida, apretando la mano de Meilling. Pero volteo bruscamente por que escucho a alguien mencionar mi nombre.

—Sí, señorita, ¿En qué habitación se encuentra la Señora Li? Li Sakura

No puedo creer lo que veo. Mordisqueo mi labio nerviosa, sin saber que hacer, tratando de contener esas lagrimas que torpe e inevitablemente salen.

—Sha-Shao-Shaoran…—dije quedito, sin embargo, él me escucha y gira la cabeza, sorprendido y a la vez aliviado.

Me muestra esa mirada siempre dulce, siempre tierna, infinita.

Touya y mi padre abrazan a Meilling. Ella ha comenzado a llorar desde que lo vio, pero se mantienen a cierta distancia, dándonos espacio.

Shaoran camina hacia mí, ahora lleva el cabello algo corto y creo que ha crecido un poco más.

No importa. Es él.

Me abraza. Rompo en llanto mientras me acaricia el cabello, como si fuera la cosa más frágil del mundo. Yo solo me acerco más a él, haciendo que la distancia entre nosotros sea casi imperceptible. Aspirando ese aroma, sintiendo esa ternura infinita que siempre tiene para mí.

Shaoran intenta separarme de él, para poder ver mi rostro. Muevo la cabeza en negación. Él se ríe, puedo sentirlo por el movimiento de su pecho. Hago lo mismo. Ahora me siento completa.

— Gracias por confiar en mí. ¿He tardado demasiado, mi pequeño ángel?

Sonrío. Dejo de abrazarlo y por fin le muestro mis grandes orbes verdes, ahora tan vivas y brillantes, solo por él.

— Esperaría por ti un eternidad… pero ya que estas aquí no es necesario. — Le sonrío, sin dejar de ver esos hermosos ojos color ámbar, que tanto extrañaba.

_Esperar por ti, no es esperar_

_Es confiar. Es amar_

_Porque nunca es tarde para llegar..._

_A ti._

* * *

**N.A:** ¡Hello! ¿Qué les ha parecido? Creo que el final ha quedado algo meloso pero así se dio en el momento que lo escribí y no quise quitar ese soplo de inspiración melancólica que tuve. He estado en finales y he tenido uno que otro percance y por lo mismo mi estado de ánimo bajo. De ahí nació este One-Shot. No dejaré "Mi media cereza" inconclusa, digamos que está en algo así como… ¿Vacaciones? Pero volverá.

Como siempre dejen sus críticas constructivas, comentarios, agréguenme a favoritos, los quiero.

**PD.** FF esta algo nena conmigo. Faltan algunos espacios para dar secuencia a la historia, pero los corregiré cuando me deje el editor. :D Sepan comprender.


End file.
